(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional finger-press structure of a spray can, and in particular, to a spray hose disposed on a pressure spray can. The spray can can be used for spraying of a solution into a narrow gap, and without removal of the spray hose, a wider range of spraying with shorter spraying mouth can be performed
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are plenty of pressurized cans or spray cans containing for instance insect repellants, paints, medication, etc to provide convenient application to the users. In operation, a pressing cap has to be mounted onto the finger-press structure of the spray can. After that, the user presses the pressing cap so as to release the contents of the spray can in atomized form. The pressing of the pressing cap urges open the needle valve of the spray can. Generally, the spraying mouth of the spray can is short and a wider area of spraying can be made. However, if there is narrow slit or corner to be sprayed with the spray can, it is very common that this cannot be achieved. In order to solve the drawback, a supplementary spray tube is provided for connection to the spraying mouth, which is to be inserted into the narrow slit and to spray into the slit. However, it is not convenient to withdraw the spray tube all the time whenever it is needed.
Further, in this conventional spray can, where a supplementary spray tube is attached. The body of the spray tube is protruded from the exterior of the spraying cap. As a result, automation in mounting the spraying cap is not possible, and in packaging process, automation in packaging with PE film cannot be employed. Therefore it is more laborious and the mounting of the spray cap has to be done manually. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional finger-press structure of a spray can which mitigates the drawbacks found in the conventional spray can.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional finger-press structure of a spray can comprising a pressurized can spray cap, a spray head seat, a spray tube mounting seat, a sealing pad, a spray tube, and at least one to two spray heads, characterized in that the top of the pressurized can spray cap is a recessed horizontal through slot having the inner edge of one end thereof connected by a connection arm to the spray head seat, the spray head seat facing one end of the connection arm is formed into a dual-erected ringed fork body having an abdomen portion mounted with the sealing pad being plugged into the spray tube mounting seat, and the interior of the spray head seat is formed into a tubular passage passing through a needle valve of the pressurized can and an air inlet of the spray tube mounting seat, and on the spray head seat 20, other top face of the dual-erected ringed fork bodies are formed and on the center line of the through slot, a spray tube receiving slot is provided, and the horizontal height of the bottom of the slot is lower than the top end of a ring hole of the fork body, and one tube end of the spray tube is a roller body constantly adhered to the top face of the spray tube mounting seat, and the two lateral sides of the tube ends are provided with shafts inserted into the dual-erected ringed fork body, and the interior of the spray tube is provided with two spray passages having air inlets being mounted at the two ends of the roller perpendicular to the tube body of the spray tube which in communication with air outlet which is switched at the top face of the spray tube mounting seat, and the air outlets are plugged with a spray head respectively mounted at the tube opening of the two ends of the spray tube.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional finger-press structure of a spray can, wherein the face of the spray tube recessed slot is again provided with a recessed slot.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional finger-press structure of a spray can, wherein the spray head is fine radius ejector having a spray outlet is formed integrally with the spray head.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.